Black Tank
Black Tank is an American virtual professional wrestler. He is currently signed to EWL and is a current member of The Immortal Technicians Black Tank is known for his extensive championship history and becoming the first EWL Prime Champion. Team/Stable History * The Immortal Technicians (Currently Affiliated) * The Ultra Clan * The Night Hawks * The Power Trip The Hardcore Icon (2015) at EWL 27 to become the first EWL Hardcore Champion.]] During the EWL's first season, Black Tank became the inaugural EWL Hardcore Champion at EWL 27. He was a targeted man as the EWL Hardcore Championship was defended multiple times at a single event. At the same event he won the EWL Hardocre Championship, Black Tank successfully defended the title 3 times. At EWL 28, Black Tank went on the defend the EWL Hardcore Championship a total of 5 times in the same event. He would lose the championship to King Lion at EWL 30, but his valiant effort defending the title was something the EWL had never seen before. The First World Championship Reign (2015) at EWL 5 to win his first EWL Heavyweight Championship.]] Black Tank's first EWL Heavyweight Championship reign was considered to be one of the most impressive title reigns in EWL history. He originally won the EWL Heavyweight Championship in a Ladder match against Wolf Gang at EWL 5. At EWL 6, Black Tank successfully defended the EWL Heavyweight Championship in back to back Triple Threat matches against King Lion and Wolf Gang. The 2nd defense was held inside Hell in a Cell where the finish was considered extremely controversial. The reason for this was because the referee continued the pin fall count even though the pin was interrupted. Black Tank was out to prove that he was a fighting champion. At EWL 12, he successfully defended the EWL World Heavyweight Championship against King Lion in an Iron Man Match. At EWL 15, he gave Wolf Gang his chance to win the title as well and ended up defeating him in another Iron Man Match. Black Tank was ready to give Wolf Gang one more shot at EWL 15 and as soon as the match began, King Lion played the Wild Card and turned the match into a Triple Threat Hell in a Cell match. King Lion ended up defeating Black Tank and winning the EWL World Heavyweight Championship. One of the top All-Star Champions (2015-2017) ]] Throughout his entire EWL career, Black Tank won several EWL All-Star Championships. During the EWL's third and fourth season, Black Tank and Wolf Gang Mishima fought back and fourth over the EWL All-Star Championship. Although Wolf Gang edged out Black Tank in the end for the EWL All-Star Championship record, Black Tank was right behind him with 12 EWL All-Star Championship reigns. Defeating Wolf Gang In Huge Upset (2016) in huge upset at EWL 71 to retain the EWL Heavyweight Championship.]] At EWL 71, Black Tank shocked the world and defeated Wolf Gang in a huge upset in a Last Man Standing Match. Wolf Gang would win a #1 Contender's match to receive a championship rematch opportunity against Black Tank. Their EWL Heavyweight Championship match happened at EWL 72, where Wolf Gang walked into the match as the clear favorite to win. However, Black Tank put up a much bigger fight than anyone anticipated. The two superstars traded finishing moves back and forth and refused to give up. Ultimately Black Tank was able to land The Final Shot one last time to finally keep Wolf Gang down for the 3 count and to win the match. Black Tank defeated Wolf Gang in what many considered to be a huge upset given Wolf Gang's extreme momentum heading into the match. It was at that point where Black Tank proved he was one of the top EWL Heavyweight Champions in EWL history. Ending The Greatest World Championship Reign in EWL History (2017) and defeats Wolf Gang at EWL 93 to become EWL Heavyweight Champion, ending the greatest World Championship reign in EWL history. ]] After Wolf Gang became EWL Undisputed Champion for the 5th time at EWL 93, Black Tank was ready to rain on Wolf Gang's parade. As dominate as Wolf Gang was in the EWL, he could never deny that Black Tank had his number when he was extremely focused. As Wolf Gang's celebration began, Black Tank made his way to the ring. Earlier in the event, Black Tank won the Wild Card to give him an opportunity to challenge for any EWL championship at any time during an active event. Black Tank officially played his Wild Card and challenged Wolf Gang for the EWL Heavyweight Championship. Wolf Gang put up a fight against Black Tank, but it was not enough to keep Black Tank from hitting his Final Shot finishing move and pinning Wolf Gang to win the EWL Heavyweight Championship. This brought an end to Wolf Gang Mishima's legendary 190 day World Championship reign. First EWL Prime Champion (2018) at EWL 106 to become the first EWL Prime Champion.]] At EWL 106, Black Tank found himself in the ring against fellow EWL veteran and former Power Trip partner King Lion. Their match was set to crown the first EWL Prime Champion. Black Tank hit the Final Shot and pinned King Lion to become the first EWL Prime Champion. Black Tank went on defend the EWL Prime Championship at EWL 107 against Sir Flex in a 2 out of 3 falls match.